Star Trek: The First Step
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: William Riker is the captain of the USS Titan and on the way to Romulus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.**_

_**Author's note: This story is set shortly after Star trek Nemesis and is about Riker's life as captain of the USS Titan.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Star Trek<strong>

**The First Step.**

**Captain William Thomas Riker is in his Captain's chair on the bridge of the Sovereign class USS Titan NCC-79916 on the way to Romulus.**

"Scan for Romulan warbirds, I don't wanna run into any kind of surprise-attack!" Captain Riker tells his Operations officer.

"Aye sir! Scan in progress!" the Operations officer responds.

"Shall I bring the shields online, sir?" the Tactical officer ask.

"No, this is not a tactical mission, commander! Keep the shields offline, thank you!"

"Aye sir!"

"No Romuland vessels within sensor-range, sir!"

"Good, mr Truscott! Keep your scan going, the Romulans aren't stupid, you know!"

"Aye sir!"

"Lieutenant McDonald, report!"

"We're on course for Romulus, warp 6,2 all systems are fully active." the conn officer responds.

"Good! Riker to Engineering!" Captain Riker says over the inter-com.

"Commander Addison here, sir!" the female chief-engineer responds over inter-com.

"How are things down there?"

"All systems are online and at 100% sir!"

"Good, Riker out!"

"Troi to Riker." Deanna Troi's voice says over the inter-com.

"Riker here!"

"There's something I need to talk to you about..."

"Okey! Tell me!"

"Not over the com, in private..."

"See me in my ready-room in 10, okey?"

"Aye sir! Troi out!"

The officers on the bridge smile when they hear Deanna calling her husband sir.

"What's so funny?"

"Your wife called you sir..." says Lt Commander Raymond Horton at Tactical.

"Yes and I'm okey with that, mr Horton!"

"Yes, of course, sir!"

Later Captain Riker is drinking a cup of tea as Deanna enters the ready-room.

"So, Deanna, what did want to talk about?"

"I'm pregnant, Will."

Riker is very surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I had my physical this morning and Doctor Hansen said that I'm pregnant."

"Girl or boy?"

"A girl."

"This was a happy surprise!"

"You're not mad at me, Will?"

"Why would I be mad at you? I'm going to be a father. Of course I'm happy!"

"I thought about a name. How does 'Lillian Mary Troi' sound to you?"

"I was thinking about something more like 'Ashley Jane Riker' actually."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm serious!"

"Me too!"

"How about a fishing-contest on the holodeck..." says Riker. "The one who's caught the most fish get to pick our daughter's name."

"I'm on. See ya tonight. Holodeck 2, 1900 hours."

"I'm waiting for you at Carbon Creek!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Riker enter the holodeck.**

"Computer, activate holodeck-simulation Riker 259-A Carbon Creek."

"Activation sequence in progress. Simulation online."

"Computer, a classic Bajoran fishing-rod."

The special fishing-rod appears standing against a rock. Riker picks it up and look at it with smile.

Deanna enter the holodeck wearing civilian clothing.

"Ready to go down, Will Riker?"

"Not on my ship, Deanna!"

"Nice fishing-rod you got there!"

"It's an old Bajoran design!"

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"It's a one hour contest. The one who caught the most fish at the end of the hour is the winner. Okey?"

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!"

"Computer, begin type 1 fishing-contest. 1 hour."

An hour later Riker has caught more fish than his wife.

"Seems like I'm the winner, Deanna!"

"Yeah, you're the winner!"

"And as the winner I now give our daughter the name Ashley Jane Riker!"

"Captain Riker, we need you up here sir!" says Commander Lucas Brady over the inter-com.

"I'm on my way, commander!" says Riker. "Sorry, Deanna! Duty calls!"

"See ya for dinner later!"

"I look forward to it, darling!" Riker put down his fishing-rod. "Computer, end simulation!"

Riker step out of the turbolift on the bridge.

"What's going on?"

"A Romulan warbird decloaked right ahead, sir!"

"On screen!"

The Romulan ship appears on the main-screen.

"Open a channel to the warbird, mr Truscott!"

"Aye sir! Channel open!"

"This is Captain William Riker of the Federation starship Titan. We're on a diplomatic mission. There's no need to open fire."

A Romulan officer appears on the main-screen.

"I'm Commander Lazar of the Romulan warbird Mazahra. We're here to follow you back to Romulus."

"Thanks, commander! This is a small, but important step towards peace for both the Federation and the Romulan Empire!"

"Yes, it is, Captain Riker!"

"We're ready to go! Riker out!"

Both ships jump to warp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain's personal log, stardate 58016.12. We're on our way to Romulus on a diplomatic mission on a request from acting Praetor Donatra. After all these years the Romulans are finally ready to take the first step towards peace between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire. Our job is to begin peace-negotiations that could lead to an end of the ****hostilities between us and the Romulans.**

Riker is on the bridge as the Titan is heading for Romulus.

"Send a message to Starfleet Command and let them know that everything's fine, this far!"

"Aye sir!"

"Should I activate the shields sir?"

"No, the Romulans doesn't appear hostile! Keep the shields down for now, Commander Horton!"

"Sir, I don't think we can trust the Romulans, they..."

"Keep the shields _**down**_!"

"But sir, I don't trust..."

"Commander, that was an order!"

"Sorry sir! Shields are offline!"

"Good, Commander!"

"Helm, what's your status?"

"We're on course for Romulus. Speed, warp 7. All systems at 100% sir!"

"Sir, there's an alpha-level message to you from Starfleet."

"On screen!"

A male Starfleet admiral appear on the screen.

"Admiral Paris, nice to see you, sir!"

"Captain Riker, a pleasure as always!"

"What's the matter, sir?"

"I wanna tell you to keep your eyes open for anything strange. We still don't know if the Romulans are telling the truth when they say that they are ready to bring an end to the years of hostilities between us."

"Of course, Admiral. We'll be ready for their tricks."

"Good luck, Captain Riker! Admiral Paris, out!"

"Commander Horton, why do you hate the Romulans so much?"

"They killed my brother, sir!"

"What?"

"During the Dominion War! My brother Commander Patrick Horton was the chief engineer on the USS Fransiscus that was destroyed by the Romulans!"

"I'm sorry, Commander, but I think the Romulans are really ready for peace!"

"I don't trust them, sir! The Romulans are no better than the Borg!"

"I'm gonna make a note about that in my log!"

"You do that, sir!"

"Commander, you have the bridge!" says Riker as he stands up and walk towards the turbolift.

"Aye sir!" says Commander Horton as he take a seat in the captain's chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Captain's log supplemental. While we're still on the way to Romulus I've now left my chief of security, Commander Horton in command so that I can spend some time with my wife.**

"Will, do you think the Romulans are ready for peace?"

"I actually do, Deanna! Don't you?"

"I could sense something strange from the Romulan commander! I'm not sure what is was, it was something beyond the obvious. Something hidden."

"You think the Romulans are trying to pull us into a trap?"

"I'm not sure, but he's keeping something from you, Will."

"I'd feel more safe if Donatra had come to meet us herself instead of sending Lazar."

"Me too, Will. Me too."

"Let's talk about something else for a while, Deanna."

"Okey! I'm so happy that we're going to have a daughter!"

"So am I, Deanna! She'll probably become an outstanding officer as an adult."

"We can't be sure that our daughter wanna join Starfleet."

"With both her parents being top-class Starfleet officers, what else could she become?"

"Good point, Will. If she ever want to join Starfleet I'm not gonna keep her from doing it."

"Neither am I, Deanna!"

"Good."

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's poker-night in Commander Brady's quarters. Wanna join?"

"Just like on the Enterprise, eh?"

"I guess so. Wanna join?"

"Sure, let's go!"

Later in Commander Brady's personal quarters.

"Let's get this show on the road, people!" says Captain Riker.

"Aye sir!" says Commander Brady, talking as he deals the cards. "Deuces, one eyed Jacks and suicide kings are wild. Five of a kind beats a straight flush every time."

"The guy's without mercy!" says Commander Geraldine Addison.

"He's like a mad Klingon who's had to much bloodwine!" says Commander Horton.

"Or an angry Reman!" says Riker with a smile, thinking about Shinzon's viceroy.

"Hey, relax guys! You know I hate to see ya lose. After all, you are my best friends!" says Commander Brady.

"If you say so, Brady-Boy!" says Commander Addison.

"Be nice to the man, Commander!" says Deanna.

"It was just a joke, Commander Troi."

"Call me Deanna."

The game begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Captain's log, stardate 58017.9. We've arrived at Romulus and now we're waiting for a message from Praetor Donatra that we can beam down to the surface. This far the mission's gone smooth, but I'm keeping my eyes open for anything strange.**

"Anything?"

"No, sir! Still no message from Donatra on standard com-lines."

"Should we leave, sir?"

"No, mr Brady! We're waiting!"

"Incoming transmission, sir!"

"From Donatra?"

"No, it's Lazar!"

"On screen!"

"Captain Riker, I'm sorry, but we're heading for the Argolian system. You're on your own."

"I thought you were supposed to stay here while we're waiting..."

"I'm acting on orders from Praetor Donatra herself, Captain!"

"Why haven't she made contact with the Titan yet, mr Lazar?"

"That's beyond my knowledge! Lazar out!"

"Incoming transmission from Praetor Donatra, sir!"

"On screen!"

"Captain Riker, welcome to Romulus!"

"Thank you, may I request permission to beam down to the surface?"

"Of course, sorry for keeping you waiting!"

"No problem, Praetor!"

"Donatra out!"

"Commander Horton, Commander Troi, you're with me. We're beaming down in 10. Mr Brady, you have the bridge!"

Later Riker, Troi and Horton appear out of a transporter beam outside the Romulan Senate.

"Welcome to Romulus!"

"My pleasure, Praetor Donatra!"

"There's somebody here who want to meet you."

A man step forward and removes his hood.

Riker is surprised when he recognize the man in front of him. "Spock? Spock of Vulcan?"

"Yes, Commander Riker!" says Spock.

"It's Captain now, mr Spock!"

"I understand. Welcome to Romulus! How's Captain Picard?"

"Oh, he's just fine! Don't worry!"

"Worry? That's not the proper word, Captain Riker! Vulcans don't worry!"

"Of course, I'm sorry!"

"I'm going to be part of the peace-negotiations!"

"It's going to be a pleasure to have you there, master Spock!"

"This way everyone! Let's start right now!"

"Of course, Praetor."

Riker and his officers follow Donatra and Spock into the Romulan Senate.

"Meet my people! This is my right hand-man Proconsul Jural, Vice-proconsul Zulan and Senator Raleena." says Donatra.

"I'm Captain William Riker! These are my officers, Commander Horton, Chief of Security and Commander Troi, ship's counselor."

"Master Spock, show our guests around while we prepare everything here."

"Yes, Praetor! This way my friends!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Captain's log, supplemental.**

**Now that master Spock has showed us around the Senate it's time for the first, but important part of the peace-negotiatons. I hope that the Romulans are really ready for true peace with the Federation. The Romulans aren't exactly known for being honest with us. May Lady Luck be with us!**

"Welcome to Romulus, Captain Riker and officers! As praetor I'm happy to meet you!" says Donatra.

"Thank you, praetor!" says Riker.

"I understand that the word of a Romulan might not mean much to you, but believe me, Captain Riker...the Romulan-people are more than ready for peace with the Federation. As a first step we'd like establish an officer's exchange-program." says Donatra.

"As an officer of Starfleet I can not say that something like that would be possible. I'd need to talk to Starfleet Command about it." says Riker.

"I sense nothing strange from the praetor, sir." says Deanna to Riker.

"Good!" says Riker.

"We know why you took the Betazoid with you, but she won't find anything. I'm telling you the truth only!" says Donatra. "So, can you talk to Starfleet and the Federation about my request...?"

"If that can get us closer to true peace between our people...yes, I'll talk to the Federation and we'll see what they say." says Riker.

"Tell them that I think the Federation should sey 'yes' to the Praetor's request, captain. That might help them see the bigger picture." says Spock. "Peace would be good for everyone. For the entire Alpha Quadrant."

"Praetor, I don't trust Captain Riker! Do you really think he'll talk to his superiors?" says Jural.

"The captain seem to be honest with us and we should do the same!" says Donatra.

"I am going to keep my eyes open for anything strange!" says Jural.

"And we'll do the same!" says Riker. "You Romulans have a history of keepin' the truth hidden! The best thing would be that both sides would be 100 % honest with each other. That would make things much more easy."

"That is true, captain! Your words are wise!" says Donatra.

"Thank you, praetor!" says Riker. "I really hope that peace shall one day be the reality."

"So do we!" says Donatra.

"I don't agree with the Praetor!" says Jural.

"Proconsul Jural, your opinion is noted! We are going to give the peace a try! Do I'm make myself clear...?" says Donatra.

"Yes, Praetor!" says Jural, even though it's obvious that he is unhappy.

"Proconsul, why don't you trust us?" says Riker. "The Federation has nothing to hide."

"The Federation never gave us a reason to, Captain Riker!" says Jural.

"Not exatly true, proconsul." says Deanna. "When Shinzon almost destroyed one of your warbirds, we gave the crew our help, remember..?"

"Yes! So you could fool us! Lure us into a false sense of friendship, commander!" says Jural.

"Silence, Proconsul Jural...!" says Donatra.

"Trust me, praetor. We are not trying to fool you." says Riker. "The Federation want peace as much as your people do."

"I think your words are true, Captain Riker!" says Donatra.

"Captain Riker is a man of truth, Praetor! You can trust him!" says Spock.

"Your advice bring me confidence in the captain's words, master Spock!" says Donatra.

"Thank you, Praetor!" says Spock.

"We'll continue these negotiations tomorrow! May peace be near!" says Donatra.

"Me and my people feel the same, praetor!" says Riker.


	7. Chapter 7

**Captain's log, stardate 58017.12.**

**We're on our way back to Federation-space. The negotiations went better than I thought they would. I'm gonna tell Starfleet Command about Praetor Donatra's request. I don't know what they'll think about it, but since Spock believe in Donatra's ways maybe there's hope for peace after all...**

"Will, relax! The Romulans seem to be open to true peace." says Deanna to Riker.

"I hope so..." says Riker. "I'm gonna call Jean-Luc and get his opinion on the situation."

Riker walk over to his desk and tap a few controls. "Open subspace com-link. Security access-code, Riker 24 Alpha Tango."

Captain Picard appear on the com-screen.

"Will, what a pleasure to talk to you!" says Picard.

"Thank you, sir! I feel the same!"

"How are things going out there?"

"We're on our way back home. Seems like the Romulans are honest about wanting peace. Praetor Donatra have requested a Federaton / Romulan officer's exchange-program as a first step towards peace. What do you say about that?"

"Sounds like a logical step. I'd keep my eyes open for anything not normal though..."

"That's what I'm thinkin' too, Jean-Luc! Thanks for the second opinion!"

"You're welcome! Picard, out!"

"Okey! Riker, out!"

"Let's go get some lunch!" says Deanna.

"Sounds nice!" says Riker.

Will and Deanna head for the messhall.

**The End.**


End file.
